


nothing sweeter than you

by enamuko



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2k19 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, just some dudes being horny idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/enamuko
Summary: Shiro can't get a damn thing done with Asugi around every corner, taunting him with that damn candy of his. But he's not about to admit defeat and let Asugi just have the upper hand, oh no. He's going to be as stubborn as possible about it.





	nothing sweeter than you

**Author's Note:**

> No explicit content, but there are some evocative descriptions of candy and popsicle eating and a fade-to-black.  
Written for Fire Emblem Rarepair Week! Prompt is "Candy".

Shiro had no idea what he’d done to deserve it, but he was  _ pretty sure _ some god out there was trying to punish him for  _ something _ .

He was training. Or, well. He was  _ trying  _ to train, but it wasn’t exactly going well. Normally, he would throw himself all in to his training, sometimes to the point of recklessness; he’d lost count of the number of training dummies he’d busted, and he’d left his sparring partners with pretty bruises more than once, only to get chewed out by his father for injuring his fellow soldiers.

That day, though? He could hardly hold it together, and he  _ definitely _ wasn’t concentrating, as Hisame proved by knocking him flat on his ass for the third time in a row despite the fact that he was a  _ swordsman _ , the weapon he’d picked the naginata  _ specifically to be able to fight _ .

“If you keep trying to fight while you’re so distracted, you’re going to get someone hurt. Most likely yourself,” Hisame said, carefully replacing his training sword in the rack.

“Hey, don’t walk away from me!” Of course, he was one to talk, considering he was sitting on his ass in the dirt. “You can’t just walk away in the middle of a fight!”

“I can and I will,” Hisame said simply, back turned to him and not budging an inch even from Shiro’s (admittedly pretty terrible) attempts at goading him back into a fight. “We can continue our training if you get ahold of yourself. In the meantime, I suggest you try to clear your head before you end up getting yourself stabbed or speared.”

Shiro scoffed as he pushed himself up onto his feet, and was about to call Hisame back and tell him to face him like a man, but he’d already walked off to do whatever boring old man stuff he did when he wasn’t training. Even calling out an insult probably wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying as his instincts were telling him it would be, because knowing that guy, he would just be ignored completely and he’d look like an idiot.

“Man, tough break, Shiro. Seems like you’re pretty off your game today. Maybe you should just go take a nap or something, see if you feel better.”

Shiro practically snapped his training naginata in half, partly from frustration and partly from surprise. Even though he  _ knew _ Asugi was there, because how could he  _ not _ know Asugi was there, having him sneak up behind him when he was distracted by thinking nasty curses in Hisame’s direction was still enough to make his hair stand up on end.

“Damnit, Asugi! Don’t do that!” He turned to swat at him half-heartedly, but of course his hand just went through thin air as Asugi stepped back out of his reach.

(At least this time he wasn’t really trying at all, so he didn’t feel as bad that he missed completely.)

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, ‘partner’.”

The worst part was that Asugi wasn’t even really  _ trying _ . If he was at least making a big effort, Shiro wouldn’t have felt like a complete idiot for falling for his dumb little tricks hook, line, and sinker. But it was just a game for him, and one Shiro was losing—  _ badly _ .

When he turned to look at him, Asugi had one of those  _ damn things _ in his mouth, which he already knew because he’d been too busy  _ looking  _ at it to bother looking at the guy who was trying to hit him with a sword, which was what led to this particular predicament in the  _ first place _ .

Asugi liked candy, everyone knew that. Well, Asugi liked all  _ sorts _ of sweets, but he always had candies on him since they were small and easy to carry around and didn’t go bad as fast as some other sweets. And he’d had a lollipop sticking out of his mouth since the day Shiro met him, and he doubted that was gonna change any time soon. But now? It was…  _ Different. _

Asugi rolled the round head of the sucker in his mouth across his tongue without touching the stick, hands still folded behind his head, and closed his lips firmly around it to give it a big suck like he was  _ really _ trying to savour the flavour. Shiro breathed in sharply through his nose. There wasn’t any point in trying to hide it; Asugi knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing, after all…

“You really are a space case today, huh, Shiro?” he asked, just loud enough that the others training could probably hear him but not loud enough that it was weird. Or any weirder than Asugi was normally, at least. “You  _ sure _ you don’t want to go have a little lie-down?”

Asugi took hold of the lollipop and pulled it out of his mouth with a wet,  _ very _ audible pop. He rolled the head of it around on his lips, the way Shiro sometimes saw people putting on lip stain. And the candy  _ did _ leave a glossy red sheen on Asugi’s lips that he… That he...

Shiro gritted his teeth, gripped his naginata so tightly he thought the wood was going to break, and put on his best fake smile.

“Actually, I forgot about some chores I need to take care of. Seeya later, ‘partner’.”

Even knowing what he was turning down, it was totally worth it to see the frustrated look on Asugi’s face when he turned to leave the training grounds. And frankly?

He didn’t intend to let Asugi win this little spar of theirs.

It had been going on for a week now, just about, and the thing was that Shiro knew it was a bad idea, and he knew that Asugi knew it was a bad idea, but since that hadn’t ever stopped them  _ before _ he knew very well that it wasn’t going to stop them this time.

See, Shiro and Asugi were  _ supposed _ to be keeping this…  _ Thing _ between them a secret. Mostly because they were both convinced their fathers would blow their tops if they found out. Well, Saizo, definitely— but that didn’t take much. Ryoma, Shiro wasn’t as sure about, but he sure wasn’t going to give him any  _ reason _ to lecture him, especially about something that wasn’t any of his business in the first place.

But then those damn candies happened.

The suckers were the worst, which was exactly why they were Asugi’s favourite all of a sudden, he was guessing. Every time Shiro saw him he was sucking on one of the damn things, and not like a normal person just having some candy; the  _ noises _ he made and the way he rolled it around his mouth, sucked on it, the  _ things _ he did with his lips and his tongue…

They were obscene. But that was the point, so maybe it was redundant to say that.

No one else ever seemed to noticed Asugi acting like a complete freak, so either everyone else in camp was completely blind or Asugi was doing his weird ninja tricks to make sure the show was for his eyes only. Which he was thankful for, of course, cuz he really didn’t need anyone telling their dads that they were too busy making eyes at each other to focus on what they were  _ supposed _ to be doing (and also because he didn’t want anyone else seeing Asugi doing something like that,  _ period),  _ but which was also going to drive him slowly insane because everyone could  _ see _ how distracted he was and he couldn’t exactly just come out and say ‘oh, sorry, I was too busy thinking about licking strawberry goop off of Asugi’s lips to notice you were swinging a sword at me’.

Basically, Shiro was in Hell. And he was pretty sure that Asugi was getting just as much enjoyment out of annoying him as he was out of riling him up.

Which was why he wasn’t gonna give him the satisfaction.

Or, at least, that was the  _ plan _ . And he’d felt pretty damn proud of himself when he’d just walked away like it was no big deal after that embarrassing training bout with Hisame, especially seeing the look on Asugi’s face! Like he was completely shocked that anyone wouldn’t find him totally irresistible!

(Which, yeah. The amount of willpower it had taken for Shiro  _ not _ to grab him and lick the candy-taste from his lips, even though he didn’t even  _ like _ candy, had been so staggering he was pretty sure he deserved a medal for it. And his entire family was so handsome that his dad literally had to wear a mask so he could do his job properly and not have people falling all over him. So, fair. But that only made Shiro feel even more accomplished for doing it.)

He hadn’t been lying when he said he’d had other chores to take care of— namely, the chores he’d ignored in favour of training, because at least training let him work off all the steam that was building up from watching Asugi tease him out of the corner of his eye all damn day and not being able to  _ do _ anything about it. But even though he’d left Asugi standing there with his mouth hanging open, he expected  _ something _ . He’d spent the rest of the afternoon looking over his shoulder, expecting some kind of weird ninja-trick-slash-sex-tease at any moment.

The fact that it never came was way more worrisome than if it  _ had _ .

So, cue Shiro spending the next entire day in a constant state of alertness that hung somewhere between fear and arousal. He knew there was no way Asugi had given up  _ that _ easily, but that meant he was  _ planning _ something.

And then, just as he was feeling like maybe whatever Asugi was planning was big enough that he was going to have to wait until tomorrow to spring it on him, it happened.

Shiro was in the stables and had just finished giving the horses their evening meals when it happened. He was just finishing up, dusting some hay off his pants and totally ready to go get some grub of his own after a job well done, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t exactly armed, so he grabbed the first thing that he had at hand that he could use as a weapon— a pitchfork— and whirled on the dark shape—

And it was Asugi, who dodged his clumsy pitchfork wielding, thankfully.

“Whoa there. You’re gonna put someone’s eye out that way, big guy. Feeling jumpy?”

“Damnit, Asugi!” He  _ threw _ the pitchfork aside, which was pretty childish of him, but honestly he didn’t really care about that. “I get that you’re a ninja and everything, but seeing as we’re at  _ war _ right now, you think you could maybe, I don’t know, tie a bell to yourself or something? Before someone actually  _ does _ stab you?”

“I don’t exactly creep up on everyone here,” Asugi said with a smirk. “And I’m not really worried about you skewering me. Well… Not with a pitchfork, anyway.”

“ _ Damnit _ , Asugi!” Now Shiro’s cursing came with his cheeks turning bright red. It didn’t matter that Asugi’s innuendo wasn’t even that  _ good _ — he was so worked up that he could have just been feeding him cheesy pickup lines and it would probably get the same reaction. “Yeah, I’m jumpy, okay! And you know I’m jumpy! So go do your dump ninja tricks somewhere else!”

“Aw, I’m hurt, Muscles. You don’t want me around?”

_ No _ , Shiro thought, but also,  _ Yes _ , because damn it all, no matter how much Asugi got on his nerves, he  _ liked _ him.

It was sort of why he was in this whole mess to start with.

When he didn’t answer right away, Asugi put his master plan into action.

He was holding something that Shiro hadn’t really noticed at first; he brought it up to his mouth, and Shiro expected it because of the whole lollipop thing, except he realized quickly that it wasn’t a lollipop at all.

First off, it was way bigger than a lollipop. Second, it was dripping strawberry red all over Asugi’s hand as he brought it up to his mouth to suck on it, sticking his tongue out to lick the dripping juice all around the damn thing to keep it from making an even bigger mess—

Gods, the lollipops had been bad enough, but this? With the phallic shape and the fact that it was dripping everywhere, so Asugi had to keep stopping to lick the sticky mess off his hands, and kept making  _ sounds _ as he sucked strawberry juice from his fingers?

He was gonna die. The next crown prince of Hoshido, heir to the throne, found dead in a stable of a spontaneous boner-induced heart attack. Not at all a sophisticated way to go, but hey.

He would think of worse ones.

“Like it?” Asugi asked, waggling the treat around on its stick. “Felicia helped me whip it up. It’s an ice pop. Mix some fruit juice, some sugar, freeze it on a stick— and voila. Instant treat. Not my best work, but…”

Asugi latched his mouth around the frozen rod and sucked on it loudly, til his cheeks hollowed, which Shiro knew for a fact wasn’t doing anything helpful for actually eating the damn thing. Then, slowly, he slid more of it into his mouth, and more—

It wasn’t super long, but damn, watching it slide far enough into his mouth that Asugi was only holding it by the very end of the stick? That was (ironically) pretty hot.

When he pulled it back out, his lips and tongue were both stained red by the fruit juice. He ran his tongue over his lips, which really only smeared the colour around instead of actually doing anything to clean it up.

“Want a taste?” he asked, winking and smirking at him as he tapped the tip of the ice pop against his lips.

Aaaand there went the last shred of Shiro’s sanity, dignity, and good judgement. It was nice while it lasted.

He lunged forward to grab Asugi by the wrists and throw him up against the wall of the stable, not caring at all about the fact that he was  _ probably _ going to spook the horses and someone was  _ probably _ going to come and check on that and they were  _ probably  _ going to be pretty surprised to find Shiro trying to stick his tongue down Asugi’s throat.

“Hey—! Watch it, Muscles!” Of course, grabbing Asugi by the wrists meant he nearly dropped the ice pop, but that was absolutely the last thing on Shiro’s mind until Asugi started griping about it. “Don’t ruin the moment by making me chew you out for wasting perfectly good sweets!”

“You’re one to talk, with how you’ve been running around distracting me from training— And pretty much  _ everything else _ —”

You know what Shiro loved about ninja outfits? The scarves. Like the one he tore off of Asugi so he could latch his mouth onto his neck and suck as hard as Asugi was sucking on those sweets of his. Asugi sucked a breath in through his teeth and squirmed, but couldn’t quite get himself free from Shiro’s grip. (He could, if he wanted to. Just from training Shiro knew exactly how many sneaky and incredibly painful ways a ninja had of breaking out of a hold, even when the guy pinning him was a lot bigger and a lot stronger.)

“Aww, what, you can’t even take a little teasing?” Despite the fact that he was  _ definitely _ grinning that smug-ass grin of his (Shiro didn’t even have to take his mouth away from his neck to know that), Asugi bucked forward against him as he sucked at his neck until a bright red spot formed. Soon, it would turn purple and stay that way for at least a couple of days. His scarf would hide it, but Shiro would know  _ exactly _ what was under it, and if he ended up even more distracted than he was with the candy thing then at least it was his own doing…

Shiro didn’t respond at all. Instead he pulled back and looked Asugi dead in the eye while still keeping his wrists firmly pinned to the wall. Then, keeping that eye contact, he leaned in towards the hand that was still holding onto the half-melted ice pop and slowly took it into his mouth.

He didn’t really know what he was doing— Shiro wasn’t exactly the kind of guy who tried to be seductive. He was pretty good at taking his shirt off and flexing— which, judging by the fact that they were in this position to begin with, must have been pretty appealing even if Asugi roasted him for it— but actual seduction? Not a skill he’d focused on.

But he could give Asugi a taste of his own medicine.

Asugi was watching him with wide eyes as he took the whole thing into his mouth, slowly, exactly the way Asugi had except without the suction, which he saved until he had the whole thing in his mouth. Then he latched on, sucking until his cheeks were hollow, as he dragged his mouth back up the length of the ice pop.

Shiro didn’t really like sweets, but he did very much like the look on Asugi’s face as he started to turn red and had to swallow a big lump in his throat.

“Mm… Delicious,” he said with a grin and a wink, even though he was hardly even thinking about the taste. All just a part of the game, and Asugi was probably better than him at it (even though Asugi wasn’t exactly a flirtatious guy when he wasn’t doing it  _ just _ to be a dick), but he clearly wasn’t expecting him to turn it on him so it was working anyway.

“Let go of me, Shiro,” Asugi said, squirming again, but a little more insistently this time— still not enough to break out of his grip but enough to say ‘I can and will break out of this grip if you don’t let me go’.

Shiro couldn’t help but tease him, though, so he said, “Aww, what, you’re done already? Can dish it out but you can’t take it?”

“Not here I can’t,” Asugi replied, licking his lips. “Not unless you want Stumbles or someone walking in on something they really shouldn’t see.”

Arousal shot through him like a bolt of lightning, and he did exactly what Asugi asked— only for the ninja to grab him by the wrist and  _ drag _ him out of the stables and off somewhere with more  _ privacy _ , his half-melted treat left to melt the rest of the way in the dirt.

(A couple of people asked where they were going in such a rush, and five minutes later, being shoved up against a door as skillful hands practically tore his clothes off, he had no idea what they told any of them.)

“Shit… If I knew I would get you worked up  _ that _ good, I would have done this a long time ago.”

Shiro groaned where his face was pressed in the crook of Asugi’s neck. He knew he was joking… Probably. But still…

“Next time… Just ask. It’ll save me a lot of bruises.”

“Maybe I have fun watching you get beaten up.”

“Hey, careful now. Your dad hears you say something like that, you’re done.”

“Shiro, if my dad heard  _ anything _ we’ve said today, we’re  _ both _ done.”

Well, he couldn’t argue with that, so he didn’t try; instead he just buried his face even further in Asugi’s sweat-slick shoulder, laughing, then pressing a surprisingly chaste kiss against the hickey he’d sucked into his neck.

“We should probably just tell ‘em, you know,” Shiro said, thinking about what Saizo would actually do if he saw the massive mouth-shaped bruise on Asugi’s neck. A lot of things, probably, but Asugi pretty much let all of his dad’s criticisms roll off of him like water off a duck. And his own father would probably care more about him getting distracted in training than he would about who, exactly, was doing the distracting…

“Yeah,” Asugi said with a sigh, his fingers coming up to brush through Shiro’s unruly hair.

They weren’t exactly a tender pair, but these little moments when they were both tired and relaxed… Well, Shiro would be lying if he said he didn’t like it…

“It just feels like it’s more fun if we’re keeping it a secret, you know? And it’s not half as fun to tease you if you’re not constantly looking over your shoulder like you expect there to be a spy there or something.”

“Ah, go fuck yourself, Asugi.” It didn’t exactly sound nasty when he was smiling and lazily kissing Asugi’s neck while he was saying it, though.

“Nah, pretty sure that’s your job. Wouldn’t want to put you out of work.”

Shiro laughed, and Asugi laughed, all of the stupid tension from Asugi’s stupid plan gone now that they were lying naked in Shiro’s bed, bodies stuck together with sweat.

And yet, for some reason, Shiro could still taste strawberry candy.


End file.
